Recording
by azazelbunny
Summary: One week. For one week, he has a relapse that both of them benefit from. And once a night, every night, that little red recording light flickers to life. Jam - NSFW - Marble Hornets - Cover art done by Tumblr user: theshippingturtle.
1. Day 1 : Part 1

**[Warnings: Incredibly dubious consent. Like, so dubious that the FBI is going to need to be called to launch an investigation. Very dubious.]**

The room was dark and quiet when Jay came back from the gas station, and that worried him quite a bit. He hadn't been gone for more than 20 minutes tops. All he could think of were all the horrible things that _might _have happened to Tim in those brief 20 minutes though, and his hand found its way to the lightswitch on the wall.

"Oh thank god." He gave a breathy laugh as the light flicked on and he saw Tim sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why'd you turn the lights off? You freaked me out." No response.

Jay shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. Something felt very, very wrong about the way his friend was positioned. His head was down and his shoulders were tense, and any other time Jay would have just assumed he was stressed. But that wasn't how Tim expressed stress and he knew it.

"Uh, Tim? Are you alr-" _That's not Tim._

With that damn mask on he was always so _fast. _Unnaturally so. There was a brief struggle: Jay's fingers clawing weakly at the other man's shirt and hands, Tim dragging him over to the bed unflinchingly. Jay closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly. He wasn't going to fight him - What if he hurt Tim? It wasn't _really _him, he knew, but it was _technically _Tim's body. He would just ride it out. Tim would be back soon. Tim wouldn't hurt him. Tim wouldn't let that _thing _hurt him.

It surprised him though to find his legs being pushed apart and wrapped around the man's waist. Jay looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"T-Tim?"  
He held the camera in one hand and had a firm hold of Jay's leg with the other.  
"What are you doing? What's with the camera?"  
He shoved the camera into Jay's hands, urging him to take it.  
"What? No, listen, I-"

Jay had tried to put the camera aside, but a strong hand guided his wrist gently but firmly back into a more suitable filming position. He stared up at the expresionless face and shook his head in stupefied awe.

"Tim, this isn't funny."  
His fingers tucked into the waistband of his jeans, tugging at them softly.  
"What do you _want? _I don't understand, what are you...?" Jay trailed off as it finally dawned on him. "T-Tim?"

That mask really did make him seem less human, Jay thought. Warm fingers crept up under his shirt, pushing it out of the way so that he could undo the button and zipper. He didn't know what to do at this point. Again, he didn't want to hurt Tim, but...Again, he tried to put the camera down. Again, Tim's hand shot out and forced the camera more firmly into his hand. Jay's jaw quivered slightly.

He took a deep breath and turned the camera on.


	2. Day 1 : Part 2

**[Warnings: This continues to be very, very dubious consent. This will continue to be dubious in consent.]  
**

Jay bit his lip until it bled. The mask made Tim look almost bored about his task as he wrestled the jeans away from his body, pausing to check that Jay was still filming. He couldn't for the life of him figure out _why _he was still filming this, or letting this happen at all, but he was. Exposed and shaking, Jay watched everything through the small screen in front of him.

Tim made quick work of his own clothes, but he took his time with unzipping Jay's hoodie and removing his shirt. He took the time to run his hands over his sides and push him down harder into the pillows he was propped up on. He leaned down, his crotch pressing against Jay's as he pushed his mask up just enough to press his lips to Jay's. There was nothing gentle or tender about the kiss. It was hungry and almost impartial.

Jay whimpered and squirmed beneath him, bracing himself weakly on his shoulder with his free hand. His chest felt tight and warm, the way it did when...No, that wasn't right. He wasn't _attracted _to Tim. He didn't _like _this. The man chuckled darkly as he bit Jay's lip, causing him to jump and let out a little shocked squeak. He slid the mask back into place and straightened himself up. Jay's hand was shaking badly, and Tim reached out to steady it. His hand slid down over Jay's wrist and over to cup his chin before he pressed two fingers against his lips. Jay looked up at him anxiously as he opened his mouth. Was this what he was supposed to do? This was unfamiliar territory for him in more ways than one.

If he closed his eyes, it seemed less embarrassing. In fact it made it almost enjoyable. Jay licked at Tim's fingers with a bit more enthusiasm, and when they were gone suddenly from his mouth he found himself breathing heavy, uneven breaths. The warmth in his chest was spreading rapidly through his body and he was beginning to feel a bit sick. His eyes flickered over to the screen before he squeezed them shut in embarrassment. He was already hard.

Tim pressed a slick finger into him gently and he gasped, immediately pushing himself up onto his elbows and trying to worm away. A hand shot out and gripped his shoulder roughly, holding him in place with a great deal of strength.

"Tim?"

Did he even know that his name was Tim when he was like this? It didn't seem like it. He continued to press in deeper, moving in and out slowly a few times before adding another finger.

"Tim, do we really have to...to film this?"

He paused for a moment, and Jay thought hopefully that maybe he was reconsidering. Instead, he reached past him and fished a small bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. Jay bit his lip. His hands were shaking pretty bad and he knew he wasn't really getting a good shot of this. He tried to steady himself, but he didn't quite have the chance. Tim pulled his hips forward sharply so that he fell on his back again.

Jay winced as he started to press into him. He couldn't hold back a soft whimper and Tim laughed quietly with satisfaction. The feeling was foreign but he couldn't call it unpleasant. It hurt, but it also sent violent shivers of pleasure through his body. Tim gave him a moment to adjust, reaching out briefly to redirect the camera which Jay had stopped paying attention to entirely.

Jay noticed that he was being surprisingly gentle. He held his hips tightly, nails digging in just enough to make it sting. Jay tried again to steady his shaking hands, propping himself up on one elbow to get a clear shot. He couldn't help but think he'd be punished if he didn't do it right. Scolding himself for even considering the possibility that he _wanted _to get a better shot, Jay focused instead on his own body and all the new sensations it was experiencing.

Tim moved slowly at first, mercifully letting him get used to the strange feeling. It didn't take long for his thrusts to get deeper and faster, earning several moans and whimpers from his cameraman. Jay was breathing hard, jaw clenching and unclenching when the rhythm of Tim's thrusts changed. His body ached and he scolded himself again for wishing Tim would pay attention to it. He looked down at the camera again. It didn't seem as real if he watched it happen through the screen. Tim's hand slid around to take hold of Jay's dick and eliciting a loud, breathy moan.

"T-Tim, don't, I can't-"

Jay refused to admit that he was being fucked by his best friend and _enjoying _it, but it was becoming progressively harder to deny the fact that his skin was burning almost feverishly and that his mouth was dry from constantly panting. There was no slow start, no mercy in the rhythmic strokes. Between the rough thrusts, sending electric jolts of pleasure and pain up his spine, and the steadily quickening strokes forcibly driving all other thoughts from his head, Jay wasn't sure if he should _ask _or...

He didn't have time to decide. He came, hips bucking up wildly and head thrown back. Jay heard himself scream Tim's name, heard a throaty growl, and felt the incredibly odd feeling of someone cumming _inside _of him. There followed a silence that was both deafening and welcome. When Jay found the courage to open his eyes, he saw that Tim's chest was heaving and his hands were shaking. He seemed almost surprised. Their eyes met briefly before he reached out and turned the camera off.


	3. Day 2 : Part 1

_**[Warnings: I should just rename the entire fic "dub-con" and save myself the trouble. Light restraints.]**_

Jay groaned as he sat upright in the bed, rubbing his temples in a weak attempt to drive the headache away. He didn't remember much about last night, just that he had had a weird dream about Tim in a mask, and he had been...It didn't matter. It was just a dream. The door to the balcony swung open, drawing his attention away from his embarrassing thoughts. the faint scent of cigarette smoke trailed in behind Tim, carried in by the wind.

"Morning."  
Tim glanced over at him on his way past to the bathroom, but he said nothing.  
"Alright, then." Jay muttered, only mildly offended by his friend's indifference.  
Tim re-emerged carrying a pile of clean clothes. Jay's clothes. He tossed them into his lap and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Still no response. No reaction at all. Jay's brow furrowed with worry. This wasn't right, what was up with him today?

* * *

The mask was sitting in the front seat of his car. He knew Jay didn't like it when he wore it, but he had to. He couldn't remember why he had to, but he did. He just did. Not when he was driving, though. The police didn't like it when he wore it either.

This morning had been rather aggravating already. He could tell already that Jay didn't remember lst night. Or he was choosing _not _to remember, at the very least. Maybe it had something to do with "Tim". The name felt vaguely familiar, but it wasn't his name. Was it? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his name. Maybe he didn't have one.

He was going to the park today. He didn't need a name at the park. He'd be back again tonight, and he'd make sure Jay remembered this time, and Jay would be happier this time. He seemed so ashamed last night. He couldn't understand why...He thought Jay was enjoying it? He seemed to be enjoying it. But afterwards he had sat there, head in his hands, eyes shut tight and muttering all sorts of things: Apologies to Tim, pleas for Tim to come back, Tim, always Tim. Actually, it made him kind of angry.

Who the hell was this Tim and why did Jay like him better?

* * *

Jay was starting to get really, really worried now. It was 11pm and Tim was still nowhere to be found. A few times there had been a knock at the door, but it was always just a maid checking if they needed towels or anything like that. _No, I don't need a goddamn towel, I need Tim to come back and be okay._

If the empty bottle of pills under the bed was anything to go by, Tim had been out for much longer than he had been letting on. Why he didn't just say something about it was completely beyond him. They could have just shot back to the pharmacy and picked up some more. It was a long drive and it was way out of the way, but it was important enough for them to do it anyway. His head snapped up as the door opened suddenly and as quickly as the rush of hope had come, it was gone.

"Tim, come on, snap out of it." Jay pleaded, back against the door to the balcony. Jay considered the consequences of jumping from the balcony and making a run for it, but determined that he would probably break his legs and make everything worse. The masked man didn't even look at him, just went for the camera bag on the nightstand. As he loaded a fresh tape into the camera, Jay's stomach lurched. Last night hadn't been a dream at all. That's what he had been afraid of.

Jay's face paled as he watched him disappear into the hallway again. He could run. He could leave now and get away and...And what? Leave Tim alone? What if he came back, snapped out of it, and was all alone? _What if he watched those tapes? _He couldn't do that to Tim. He had to stay, just in case. Which was the only thing keeping him there, of course. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was in strict denial that he liked this quite a lot but was horribly embarrassed that he was filming it and was more than a little upset that it wasn't _really _Tim.

With a defeated sigh he walked over to the bed and stared at the nightstand. Jay wasn't sure how he felt about the camera being mounted beside them. On the one hand, he wouldn't have to hold it this time. On the other hand, it made him wonder if masked Tim needed his hands to be free for some other purpose.

He got his answer a moment later when Tim re-appeared with a short length of rope in one hand and a small, unmarked bottle in the other. He shoved Jay backwards onto the bed, ignoring all protests and forcing his hands behind his back. Admittedly, Jay was becoming increasingly less worried about hurting Tim in his attempts to flail free, and it took the masked man a good many minutes to successfully pin him down and tighten the ropes around his wrists.

With a triumphant grunt, he flipped Jay over so that he was lying on his stomach. Jay tried to catch his breath, exhausted from the brief struggle. He would have liked to think he was in better shape than that, but Tim was a much stronger man than him and he considered himself lucky to have put up that much of a fight at all. Never before had he resented that little red recording light staring out at him. It used to be a comfort, actually. A bit of insurance that he'd remember what he did in the morning.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were out of pills?" Jay growled, trying once more to yank his wrists free. He winced as the ropes dragged against his skin, leaving angry red marks.  
The man paused for a moment, shook his head, and started to lift Jay's hips up off of the bed.  
"We could have gone and gotten you more!"  
He struggled to hold Jay's hips steady, but he kept trying to wriggle his way free and turn over.  
"What exactly did you want to accomplish?"  
One hand held onto his roped wrists like a handle, the other struggled to undo his jeans awkwardly.  
"If you wanted me, if you wanted to do _this, _then you could have just told me! I would have done this with you, Tim, but this isn't _you!_"

Here the man froze. In the following silence, Jay could hear both of their breathing, albeit just barely over the rushing of blood in his ears.

_[author's note: i'm sorry this is taking so damn long but i'll be damned if i haven't been having the worst writer's block in the history of mankind...this is what i've got so far for Day 2, and i'll try to get part 2 up as soon as i can! please bare with my folks, i'm trying!]_


End file.
